


Chloé Bourgeois: The Relationship Whisperer

by Ronoken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloe Bourgeois is the queen we deserve, Chloe has a great throwing arm, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, Even the tags for this fic are telling you to do it, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Gen, Get off your duff and just do it, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Lord, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Just freaking ask her out, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Nino gets smacked in the face, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Seriously I am with the class at this point, The class stans Mariadrien, ask her out, chloe sugar, just do it, poor nino, seriously, shit is about to get real, what is wrong with you?, yeah - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: "Look. There are exactly four people in the world I care enough about to be myself around, and you’re one of them. Don’t ask me to go into my own feelings, just let me play with everyone else’s, okay? It’s the best way I have to say I care.”***Adrien just wants the love of his father, Marinette wants the love of Adrien, and there's only one person who can help them both: Chloé Bourgeois.Final chapter: all hail the queen of Paris.A story where Chloé is the hero, even without a miraculous.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Caline Bustier, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 93
Kudos: 299
Collections: Finished111





	1. Another Night on the Rooftops

Another night, another patrol. Leap, swing, banter, play, repeat.

It was a rhythm, a dance that both of them loved. Wild and chaotic, but they knew every step by heart.

Ladybug and Chat Noir sprinted across the rooftops of Paris as the moon hung low and bright in the evening sky. They had meant to start the night doing a serious patrol, but soon work devolved into play as they san and laughed, each just happy to have a moment in the other’s company.

They ended at their favorite beam on the Eiffel Tower, as was their custom. Chat was sipping a soda while Ladybug enjoyed a hotdog from a late-night vendor. It was a perfect, mundane night. This usually led to them playing a game of questions. The goal being to learn as much about one another as possible without revealing anything compromising.

For Ladybug, it was educational.

For Chat Noir, it was frustrating.

“Favorite book?” Chat asked as he took a sip.

“ _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe,_ ” Ladybug answered. She took a bite of her chili dog. “Yours?”

Chat thought about it for a second. “Hmm, well, that’s a toughie. It depends on my mood.”

“Okay,” Ladybug said. “What’s your mood now?”

“ _Halt, Who Goes There_ is standing out,” Chat said. He took another sip. “It’s a novella about researchers that find something under the ice.”

Ladybug frowned as she thought. “I’ve never read that one. I do love C.S. Lewis though. I loved his Narnia series, although I always thought Susan got a bad deal.”

Chat nodded. “Yeah, she got a bum rap. What’s wrong with wanting to grow up and be an adult?”

Ladybug eyed Chat for a moment. “Was _that_ why she was rejected? I thought it was a metaphor for turning one’s back on the church.”

Chat shrugged. “I dunno. I guess?”

“Favorite comedy?” Ladybug asked.

“Book or movie?”

Ladybug thought about it. “Both.”

“Okay, well, I always liked the movie version of _Noises Off!_ It’s the stage show, line-for-line. Books? I guess a _Confederacy of Dunces_?” Chat nodded, happy with his own answer. “What about you?”

Ladybug tapped the side of her mouth as she thought about it. “Well, for comedic movies I’ve always loved Zoolander.” Marinette wanted to elaborate that it was because of her love of fashion, and because her crush was a male model, but she thought that might be going a bit too far in terms of personal information. “Comedy books are hard. My dad used to read _George’s Marvelous Medicine_ to me when I was little, and he would do the best voice for the grandmother! So that one? But that’s because of him.”

Chat nodded and got a nervous smile. “Huh. The models in that were a bit unfairly portrayed, weren’t they? I mean, well, you know…”

She snickered and gave his arm a playful shove. “It’s a parody, you goof.”

While there was admittedly a _lot_ they didn’t know about each other, it could be argued that Ladybug knew more about her partner in terms of mood and emotions than anyone else alive. It came with fighting alongside him. They were teammates, comrades, soldiers in arms. Also, he was arguably her best friend.

So, when something was bothering him, no matter how small, she knew.

“Hey,” she said. “What’s on your mind, kitty?”

Chat was quiet for a moment as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. His carefree demeanor slipped off as his eyes scanned the city.

“Nothing,” Chat said, a little too casually. “Today was just rough, is all.”

Ladybug set her after-dinner dinner down and scooted a little closer to her partner. “You wanna talk about it?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“Your mood.”

Chat bristled. “What’s wrong with my mood? My mood is fine.”

Ladybug eyed him. “So, there’s nothing bothering you? Because, and I know this is weird, but there’s something in your voice tonight, and it’s got me concerned.”

Chat leaned on one arm and tried to relax a bit, but it wasn’t doing anything for his mood. Now that he was deliberately thinking about his day, it was bubbling back to the surface of his mind.

“I don’t know what to do for my father,” Chat said.

Ladybug watched Chat and listened. She was scared to interject, as he rarely opened up about his homelife. The most she knew was that it, well, wasn’t good.

“He’s been getting more and more distant lately. Like, even for him,” Chat said. “I thought maybe this lady that works with him might be, well, I thought they were dating, but apparently not. He just…”

Chat closed his eyes and ran his hands along his face. “He can’t move past the fact that mom is gone.”

Ladybug put her hand on Chat’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m sorry,” she said.

Chat shook his head and smiled at her. “Don’t be,” he said. “I mean, it’s not your fault. He just… It’s like he’s running in place. He’s busy, focused, but not doing anything to move on.” Chat grew quiet. “I hate it there.”

Ladybug bit her lip. “Do you have anyone in your life you can talk to about this?” She asked.

Chat Noir shook his head. “Not really? I mean, I have an aunt, but she’s… Not close.”

“What about friends?”

Chat nodded. “My friends are the best, but I don’t… Who I am when I’m with them is, well, a bit guarded? You’re really the only person I can be myself around.”

Ladybug blushed lightly and looked away. “Come on, kitty. You have to have someone you can talk to.”

Chat thought about it. “Well, there is one person, but I don’t want to bother her.”

“How would sharing your feelings bother her… Ohhhhhhhh,” Ladybug said with a knowing smile. “Her. There’s a special girl in your life?”

“You’re the special girl in my…”

“Chat,” Ladybug said. She held up a hand. “Please stop. Please. Just… Is there someone special?”

Chat slumped and looked across the city. “It’s not like that. She’s a friend.”

Ladybug nodded and let out a relieved sigh. “Good.”

“You know her, too.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? Wow. Um, is it someone we’ve saved?”

Chat Noir nodded. “She’s one of the only other people I’ve ever talked to as Chat Noir, and while I haven’t had much interaction with her like this, I’ve… She listens. It’s nice.”

Ladybug nodded. “That’s good. I’m glad, Chat. I never want you to feel uncomfortable talking to me about something. Maybe, if it would make you feel better, she’d listen?”

“I’d share everything with you, if you’d let me,” Chat said. He flicked his tail and brought his knees up to his chest. “But I can’t. There’s some stuff that you’d say was too compromising.”

Ladybug felt a pang in her chest for her partner. She hated pushing him away when he wasn’t actively trying to, well, push. She wanted to help him, she really did! But…

“It sounds to me like you need to take your mind off of everything going on,” Ladybug said. “If you don’t think you can talk to me, maybe talk to this mystery girl? For me?”

Chat looked to Ladybug and offered a small smile. “Yeah,” he said as he mulled it over. “For you.”

***

The next day, Adrien Agreste found himself holding his lunch tray in the cafeteria and wrestling with discussing his personal insecurities.

To be fair, haven’t we all?

He looked across the crowded room until he saw a familiar face and smiled. “She said to talk to someone,” Adrien mumbled to himself. “And she’s the best person I can think of.”

Sucking in a deep breath, he made his way across the room.

Meanwhile, Marinette, Alya, and Nino were sitting at a large, round table, enjoying their lunch and doing their best to not let Chloé ruin their meals.

“I mean, seriously? Does Ms. Bustier think we don’t have a life outside of school? This public speaking project is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!” Chloé fumed and took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

“It’s not so bad,” Alya said as she munched on a pear. “I mean, it’s, what? A five-minute max speech on what we want to do with our lives when we’re older? That’s not a lot.”

Nino nodded. “Dude, it’s just informative speaking. Just look up some facts and put them in the outline she gave us. It’s an hour’s work, tops.”

Marinette was going to comment as well, but instead she took a quiet sip of her juice. She had learned that most things she said around Chloé were met with a cynical bite back, so what was the point in encouraging her?

“I can help you, Chloé!” Sabrina said, smiling. “I mean, while I’m researching my speech, I’d love to look up some information for yours, um, if you want me to?”

Chloé rolled her eyes and sighed. “I suppose that would work, but honestly, I just…”

“Hey,” Adrien said as he set his tray down at the table.

“Hey,” everyone said back.

Marinette took a slightly louder sip of her juice.

Adrien adjusted his tray and looked at the girl seated across the table. “Um, hey. When you’re done, would, um, you be free to talk about something for a minute? Alone?”

The entire table went silent and turned their heads.

Chloé swallowed her bite of turkey and nodded. “Um, sure.”

She took in the expression on Adrien’s face and frowned. “Sabrina? I don’t feel hungry anymore. See to my tray?”

“Of course, Chloé!” Sabrina said eagerly.

Chloé flipped her hair back and smiled. “Come on, Adrikins! We can talk on the roof, just you and me!” She came around the table and took him by the arm as she giggled. Adrien quickly grabbed a sandwich and juice from his tray before being carted off by the overeager blonde.

From her seat at the table, Marinette watched and fumed. The juice box in her hand now drained and crumpled.

“Hey,” Alya said, leaning over. “You okay? You look, um, wrong.”

Marinette nodded, her eyes boring a hole into the back of Chloé’s head. “I’m fine,” she said in a voice that said she was not fine. “What is her problem, anyway? Why does she have to just hang all over him like he’s a piece of meat?”

Alya stared for a moment. “Um, do you hear yourself?”

“I mean, seriously!” Marinette continued, obviously not hearing herself. “She ogles him constantly! When he says frog, she jumps, typically all over him! He’s… Oooh! He deserves better than that!”

Alya nodded and sipped her own juice. “Do tell.”

“She’s up to something,” Marinette said, her eyes narrowing as she watched Chloé drag Adrien through the double doors that led to the roof. “She’s definitely up to something. This is a plan, it has to be! She’s trying to pull off some elaborate stunt to get Adrien to fall for her! The nerve of that girl!”

“Um,” Nino said. “Didn’t he ask _her_ to talk? How does that even work?”

“And the thought of someone trying to pull of an elaborate stunt to get Adrien to like her. I mean, who would do something like that?” Alya asked, the sarcasm practically dripping from her words.

“Exactly!” Marinette said. She picked up her sandwich and took an aggressive bite. “I don’t trust her,” she said.

Well, it came out “Ihh dmmnt Tmmph Hmph,” but still. The thought was there.


	2. Rooftop Hookup (okay, not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are four people in the world our heroine trusts. Adrien is one of them.

Chloé led Adrien to the roof. There was a picnic table up there for students to hang out at, but thankfully, it was vacant. Chloé looked around for a moment to confirm they were alone. As soon as she was sure, she let go of Adrien’s arm and stepped away from him.

“So,” she said, her voice calm and level. She leaned against an air conditioning unit and crossed her arms as she looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

Adrien put his hands in his pockets and sighed. “It’s father. No matter what I say or do now days, he just… He’s more distant than ever. He won’t eat with me, he won’t speak to me, he just won’t…” Adrien let out a long breath that was dangerously close to being cut off in a sob. “It’s just been really lonely at the house, and I don’t know why he won’t speak to me.”

Chloé didn’t answer. Instead, she stepped forward and took Adrien into a gentle hug. Adrien hugged her back, and when she held him tighter, he felt himself starting to cry.

“Shhh,” she said. She stroked the back of his head. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s just you and me right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said into her shoulder. “It’s just, you’re the only person I know that knows what he’s like, and I didn’t want to bother you with this, but I just…”

“Hey,” Chloé said. She pulled back and looked Adrien in the eyes. “You’re my brother. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I love you, idiot. I don’t care what the problem is. I’ll be here for you for the rest of my damn life, understand?”

Adrien sniffed and nodded. A smile crept across his face. “Thanks, Chloé. I love you, too.”

“Uncle Gabriel is an asshole,” Chloé said. Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but Chloé shook her head. “Don’t argue. I’m right. He’s always been a self-centered, stuck-up _asshole_ who doesn’t know what’s good for him. When Aunt Emil…. When your mom…” Chloé swallowed. “After everything happened, he only got worse. He is a _terrible_ person, Adrien.”

She looked to the side and thought for a moment. Smiling, she said, “And I can work with that.”

“What?” Adrien asked, confused.

Chloé nodded to herself, her mind made up. “Okay, so. Uncle Gabriel has completely stopped paying attention to you, right? And you _want_ him to pay attention?”

Adrien nodded. “Um, well, that’s the simple version, I suppose.”

“Cool, cool,” Chloé said. “So, this is manipulation at it’s basics. Easy peasy. We need Uncle Gabriel to focus on you, and the easiest way to do that is to get him to think he’s lost your attention.”

“Um, Chloé? I don’t want to manipulate my father, I just want him to pay more attention to me.” Adrien hugged himself. “I just want him to love me again."

Chloé waved him off. “Same diff. This is how I work, sweetie. I don’t really do ‘love’, but manipulating feelings and relationships? That, my dear boy, is my jam.”

“You just said you love _me_ ,” Adrien pointed out.

Chloé looked to Adrien for a moment. “You’re family. You’re possibly the only family in the whole world I _do_ love. I… Look. There are exactly four people in the world I care enough about to be myself around, and you’re one of them. Don’t ask me to go into my own feelings, just let me play with everyone else’s, okay? It’s the best way I have to say I care.”

“Well, at least you’re self-aware about it,” Adrien said, shrugging. “Who are the other three? Is one of them Sabrina?”

Chloé looked away. “Dammit, I… Of _course_ one of them is Sabrina, you jackass. She’s my best...” Chloé shook her head. “Look, do you want my help or not?”

“Sorry,” Adrien said, his hands out. “Um, work your magic?”

“Okay,” Chloé said, refocused. She cracked her knuckles. “Uncle Gabriel doesn’t do anything because he doesn’t _have_ to. He knows you’ll always be waiting for him like some lovesick puppy, so he doesn’t see a need to put in the effort. A relationship typically requires commitment from both parties, but when one is committed and the other isn’t, the one that isn’t finds themselves in a position of power, and that results in control. He is currently controlling every aspect of your interactions.”

Adrien blinked. “Wait, how do you… How are you doing this?”

“I told you, this is my thing and I am good at it. Now, the quickest and most effective way to get your father’s attention... Is to take away yours.”

“But how do I do that?” Adrien asked. “I can’t stop loving him. I mean, he’s terrible, but, well, he’s my father.”

Chloé frowned. “Your level of devotion is equal parts amazing and pathetic. Okay, don’t stop _loving_ him, but maybe…” She smiled. “Maybe redirect your attention? Focus on someone else.”

“I can’t focus on a new father.”

“No, no, you’re not following me,” Chloé said. She put her hand to her chin as she studied Adrien. “Okay. So. You’re getting a girlfriend.”

Adrien blinked. “Say what now?”

“What?” Chloé asked, confused. “Oh, um, okay. Would you prefer a boyfriend? I’m not judging, I just… Wow. Totally missed that.” She shrugged. “That does explain the fashion sense, the manners..."

"Chloé?"

"The impossibly innocent vibe you're constantly exuding, the built-up awkward tension you carry on your shoulders all the time..."

"Chloé? Hello?"

"And not to mention your bordering on terrifying knoweledge of fine music and food... Why didn't I see this earlier? I'm an idiot! Okay. A boyfriend. I suppose there’s Nino. Alya is going to be a problem, but…”

“Chloé!" Adrien shouted. "I... What?” He shook his head in frustration. “No! I didn’t mean… I’m fine with a girlfriend. I mean, wait, no! What are you even talking about?”

Chloé blinked several times as she caught up. "Ooooooh. Well good. Okay, I mean, let's be honest. Like, if you were? You could do worse than Nino, but this does make things easier. You need a romantic partner,” Chloé said. “Someone to take up your time and attention.”

Adrien thought about it. “And that… You think that will make father pay attention to me?”

“Duh,” Chloé said. “If you’re into someone else, he’s going to wonder where all that attention he was getting ran off to. Before long, he’ll be blowing up your phone and begging for your time. Trust me. I give him 24 hours, tops.”

“Huh. Um, okay? But, I don’t like the thought of dating someone just to influence someone else. I’d just be using them and, I mean, that just feels wrong to me.”

“Well then, date someone you actually _like_ , moron,” Chloé said, matter-of-factly. “In the short-term, you’ll be getting affection. In the long run, you’ll have his attention. You come out on top, no matter what.”

“Someone I like,” Adrien said. “There is a girl, but… She’s not interested in me. Not like that, anyway.”

Chloé made a mental note of that fact and tucked it away.

“It has to be someone he can’t argue with you dating,” Chloé said. She closed her eyes and internally groaned. “Someone he would respect due to her abilities and work ethic.” She turned and started kicked the air conditioning unit with each point she stressed. “Someone who would never, ever manipulate or hurt you… _Goddammit so hard!_ Someone who loves you.”

Adrien frowned. “But… Who do I like that my father respects?”

Chloé looked at him for several seconds. “Seriously? _Seriously_? Ugh!” She threw her arms up. “You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?”

Adrien blinked. “Who? Were you thinking you?”

“ _God_ ,” Chloé said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “No, Adrikins. That would just be weird. I mean, no offense, but, um, would you even want that?”

Adrien frowned. “Um, honestly? I don’t think I would. I mean, we’re…”

“That’s not us,” Chloé said. “I’ll be at your wedding and I’ll yell at you in the nursing home, but… Being with you romantically feels kinda squicky to me. That’s not quite how I feel about you. Sorry.”

Adrien let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks, Chloé. So, who did you have in mind?”

Chloé closed her eyes and sighed as a tension headache flared up. “Someone who’s about to owe me her fucking soul.”


	3. After-School Special

By the time Chloé and Adrien made it back to the cafeteria, the bell had rung, and they had only seconds to make it back to class. Chloé sat and watched throughout the entire afternoon as Adrien appeared to be taking diligent notes throughout Ms. Bustier’s lectures.

Chloé knew better, though. Adrien was nothing if not overly focused when it came to getting things right the first time. She was willing to bet her weekly allowance from daddy that his notebook was filled with scenarios for how to ask a certain girl out.

“Idiot,” she mumbled. “Just go up and _ask_ her. It’s not like she’ll say no.”

Chloé watched, and waited, and stewed as the bell rang and Adrien stood and turned…

And promptly walked out the door.

Chloé’s mouth hit the floor. “What the _actual_ Hell?” She cried out.

“Chloé!” Ms. Bustier snapped.

“Class is over. I can swear,” Chloé said without thinking.

“Chloé, stay behind. I need to have a word with you,” Ms. Bustier said in a firm voice.

Chloé looked to the door where Adrien had just left and sighed. “But, But I… _Fine_.”

Chloé huffed and sat in her seat as the rest of the class funneled out. As soon as they were alone, Caline Bustier smoothed her white jacket and opened a drawer in her desk. She took out two cans of juice, walked to Chloé’s desk, and set one in front of her.

“Care to tell me why you decided to have that little outburst?” Caline asked, her arms crossed.

Chloé glared for a moment before she took the can of juice, popped the top, and chugged half of it. She let out a gasp when she was done and glared at the door. “I spent my entire lunch break trying to help stupid Adrien with his stupid father and his stupid love life, and when he had the chance to do what I told him, the stupid jerk just bailed. I mean, why come to me for help if you’re not going to listen?” Chloé slumped. “He’s being ridiculous.”

“Utterly,” Caline said. She popped the top on her own can and took a sip. “Maybe he’s moving at his own pace? It could be he’s not ready to, well, accept your brand of help?”

“Then he’s a moron,” Chloé said.

Caline considered Chloé for a moment. “Making decisions takes courage. Maybe he’s still finding his?”

Chloé let out a sigh. “Maybe? He’s just… Ugh! I mean, she’s right there! Just freaking ask her and get it over with!”

Caline smiled. “Ah. You’re talking about Marinette?”

Chloé rolled her eyes. “At least I’m not the only one who sees it.”

Caline leaned against a desk took a sip of juice. “While it’s not my place to say, a blind man could see it. Now, how does their inability to commit to one another lead to you swearing in my classroom?”

Chloé took a deep breath and crossed her arms, hugging herself. “It doesn’t. Didn’t. I just…” Chloé let out a long sigh. “Have you ever just…”

Chloé’s voice grew quiet.

“Have you ever just looked at someone and hurt _for_ them? Like, you knew what would make them happy, but no matter what you do, they just won’t do it?”

Caline set her juice down. “Oh sweetie, is that what this is?”

Chloé’s voice dropped to a click above a whisper. “My whole life, I’ve watched him beg and scrape for his parent’s attention. His dad is a monster, especially towards him, and somehow, he still came out as the nicest, sweetest, most honest person on the planet. Adrien deserves…” Chloé wiped her face. “He deserves to be happy, Ms. Bustier.”

Chloé sniffed and looked off to the side as Ms. Bustier rounded the desks. “I mean, he’s always been there for me, you know? He’s stood up for me when we were little, and there was that time he held, he held a whole surprise birthday party for me when my mom forgot, and it was just my stuffed animals and some drawings on some paper and he even, he even made a little banner for me and, and it was so ridiculous, really! But he tried and he cared and she… She could make him so _happy_ and I just…”

Chloé felt herself being wrapped in a hug from behind. She leaned into Ms. Bustier and let out a small, choked sob. “I just want him to be happy.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Caline said, holding her. “I didn’t know you cared for him that much. Have you ever thought of telling him?”

Chloé chuckled and wiped her nose. “Of course I have. I tell him everything. He’s my brother. Like, not actually, but close enough? He’s… He’s important to me.”

Caline bit her lip, not sure if she should ask the question rolling around in her head. Finally, she figured it was worth getting it out there. “Is that why you’re so hard on Marinette?”

Chloé stiffened. “I have multiple reasons. That’s… I’m not ready to get into all that, but when it comes to Adrien?” Chloé gently pulled away and gathered her things. “Look, it’s not… I love Adrien, but not, not like she does. She’s…” Chloé paused. “She’s so damn perfect. She’s honestly what he deserves. Every time I push her, she pushes right back. She’s brave, and kind, and pretty, and… And every time she lets this drag on, I hate her a little more. The longer she waits, the longer he’s going to be miserable, and I can only shove him towards her so hard.”

Caline blinked, surprised. “That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard you say about Marinette.”

Chloé grabbed her bag and hoisted it to her shoulder as she stood. “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” She headed to the door, but paused before she walked out. Caline watched as Chloé stood still, as though she were considering something.

“Thank you,” Chloé said in a small voice.

“For what, dear?”

Chloé put a hand on the doorframe, but she didn’t turn around. Caline watched as she took a long breath. “I don’t remember the last time someone held me because I was feeling down.” She swallowed. “It was… It was nice to feel like someone loved me.”

“Oh, Chloé,” Caline said. She felt a bit of her heart break in two at the blonde’s words.

Chloé shook her head. “It’s fine. I just… I’m sorry I yelled in class. I’m sorry I’m a bitch sometimes. I promise, if I am it’s… It’s not at you. It’s never been at you.”

Caline watched as Chloé walked out the door. She felt something on her face and as she touched her cheeks, she realized that she had started crying.

***

Adrien was focused.

He had to leave class abruptly. He needed to get outside quickly and speak to the Gorilla before Marinette and her friends had time to disappear. He’d noticed that the blue-haired girl tended to vanish quickly when the bell rang. It was like she had wings.

“Hey,” Adrien said to his driver/bodyguard. The Gorilla opened the door for him and stared, expectantly.

“So, um, here’s the thing. I really need to take care of something this afternoon.” He glanced back at the door to the school as Marinette was exiting with Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alya. “Would it be alright if I took an afternoon off?”

The Gorilla frowned and gestured to the car.

“I know, I know,” Adrien said. “But please? Just this once? I…” He looked back again. The group of girls were headed towards the river. “I need to do this. Just for today. Can you cover for me?”

The Gorilla’s frown deepened.

Adrien, now panicking, looked back and forth again before he turned slightly red and said, “I need to t… Talk to a girl.”

The Gorilla paused.

“Don’t you remember when you were young, and there was someone special, and you had trouble working up the nerve to talk to them?”

The Gorilla looked off to the side.

Adrien saw that his bodyguard’s armor was crumbling, so he pressed his attack. “I’ve… Well, I’ve been thinking that maybe it’s time I stepped up and, um, tried? Someone made me realize something this afternoon and… I just want to make sure. I mean, if I’m wrong, I’ll call you, you can pick me up, and I’ll go straight to fencing without protest.” Adrien broke out his best begging face. “Please?”

The Gorilla sighed and closed the car door. Adrien hugged him and smiled. “You’re the best!”

The Gorilla blushed and smiled a little before going back to being stoic.

Adrien took off. The girls were already a good block ahead of him, but he was pretty fast. It only took him a couple minutes to catch up.

“Hey!” Adrien called as the girls reached a bridge. Alya was the first to see him and grabbed Marinette by the arm.

“Hold up,” Alya said as a smirk spread across her face. “A certain someone seems to want our attention.” The girls turned to see Adrien wheezing behind them. He held up his hand in a ‘wait one second’ gesture as he caught his breath.

“I, um, I needed… I needed to talk to you,” Adrien wheezed. He slowly calmed his breathing and rubbed the back of his neck as he made eye contact.

“Um, could I borrow you for a minute, Alya?”

The group blinked.

“Um, sure?” Alya said, slightly confused. She looked to Marinette, who, by the look of it, seemed to be telepathically screaming at her. That, or she had to throw up.

Alya realized that both options were probably correct.

“One sec,” Alya winked at Adrien. She looked to the group and said, “I’ll catch up. Meet you at Mari’s?”

Marinette nodded as Rose started dragging her. “Ooooof course! In fact, um, Adrien can come, if Adrien wants me. Wants to come to me. To my home. Where I live.” She looked to him and felt her cheeks growing hot. “If you want me? I mean, do you want me? To come in my house! I’d let you come in my house. I mean, I would take you in my house. I mean, I would have you LOVE to have you. I would…”

Rose elbowed her.

“…You’re welcome to come by.”

Adrien chuckled and nodded. “Thanks, Marinette. I’d like that.”

“Heck yes you would!” Rose cried out before Juleka could get her hand over the feisty blonde’s mouth. Rose blinked and looked to Juleka with a goofy grin across her face. “Did you just try to gag me?”

“Later,” Juleka muttered as she blushed. She looked to Adrien. “We’re gonna be hanging out? Mari downloaded _Love Knife 5: Knife to Know You._ So, like, yeah. Come by.”

Alya, somewhat confused, followed Adrien as he led her away from the group. She let him go for roughly a block before she cleared her throat and asked in an annoyed voice, “Okay Mr. Model, so what’s this about? Mari offered snacks. You don’t just turn down snacks from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.” She eyed him. “Did Nino send you to find out what I wanted for our anniversary? I told him three times now, I’d like the new Puzzle Popper game that…”

“No, I… Well, actually, now that you mention it, he did ask me to ask you, but no! That’s not why I was stopping you. Sorry,” Adrien said as they rounded a corner. “I’ll make the snack thing up to you, I promise. I just… I need your advice.”

Alya considered Adrien for a minute and nodded. “Okay, shoot. What can I help with?”

Adrien looked off to the side for a moment and said, “Okay, so please don’t laugh.”

Alya nodded.” I promise I won’t laugh.”

Adrien took a breath. “…And promise this stays between us?”

“I promise. Now what is so important?” Alya asked, slightly annoyed.

Adrien took another deep breath and let it out. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them as he gathered his nerves. “Okay. Okay. Here goes. So. Well, hypothetically, if I were to… This is all hypothetical.”

Alya nodded. “Right. All hypothetical.”

“Cool,” Adrien said. He nodded. “So, hypothetically, if I were, to, say hypothetically ask Marinette out on a date, would she, um, would she be hypothetically okay with it?”

Alya stared. “…Are you serious?”

“I knew it,” Adrien said, scrunching his eyes shut. “Sorry! Sorry, I just… This was a bad idea. I knew she saw me as a friend! I’m sorry to pull you away from every…”

“ARE YOU **_SERIOUS_**?!” Alya asked, nearly combusting on the spot. She started hopping up and down.

Adrien blinked in surprise. “Um, so that’s a good reaction, right?”

Alya stopped and cleared her throat as she composed herself. “Adrien. Marinette, is… How should I put this? She is in love with you. Like, absolutely, completely, totally in love with you.”

“What?” Adrien asked, dumbfounded. “Noooo… Marinette is a good friend, but I seriously don’t think that she’s in love with me.”

He noticed the look on Alya’s face.

“Um, right?”

“Adrien?” Alya asked, still somewhat stunned. “You’re… You’re not really this stupid, right?”


	4. Time To Whoop Some Romantic Butt

It was late. The staff had all either gone home or were in bed, and her father had long since passed out.

Well, if he was even there. Chloé honestly didn’t know.

She sat in her lounge chair and looked out over the city. The lights of Paris were always beautiful, and Chloé’s hotel offered her a marvelous view.

She sat and watched as a red dot moved across the horizon. Idly, she sipped a chocolate shake and let out a long sigh.

“Miss?” A voice said from behind her. Chloé sipped her drink.

“What is it, Jean?” Chloé asked. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Jean asked. He walked up beside her. “I was doing my nightly rounds before heading out and saw your light was on. Is everything alright?”

Chloé’s eyes narrowed as they scanned the horizon. She only snapped out of it when she realized Jean was handing her a familiar teddy bear. Grumbling, she accepted it and clutched it tightly.

“I’ve been thinking something over,” Chloé said as she continued to watch the skyline. “Something that’s been weighing on me for a while now.”

“Really?” Jean asked. “And what could possibly be on the mind of the Princess of Paris at such a late hour?”

Chloé bit her lip as she continued mulling over her thoughts.

“Have you ever hated and respected someone at the same time?” Chloé asked.

Jean shrugged. “Well, I do work for your mother.”

“HA!” Chloé let out a loud snort. “Sorry!” She said, snickering. “That… Wow. Way to break the tension.”

Jean shrugged. “I try.”

“Seriously,” Chloé said, her smile still lingering. “I’ve been thinking. There’s someone I have never, ever liked. In fact, it’s fair to say I’d love to see her crash and burn, but…”

Jean eyed her for a moment. “But?”

Chloé sank into her chair a bit. “But I was forced to consider her today. Like, objectively. I _hate_ considering people objectively. And when I did, I realized that I wasn’t sure why I hated her… And I’ve spent the night sitting out here figuring it out.”

“And why, young Miss, would you have cause to hate anyone?” Jean asked. “You’re Chloé Bourgeois. You’re the daughter of the most powerful couple in Paris. You own this town. Everyone knows your name and worships you. You literally have everything you want and then some.”

Chloé shook her head. “I don’t have friends,” she said.

“You have Sabrina,” Jean pointed out.

“I don’t have respect,” Chloé said, ignoring him. “I have fear. I have intimidation. She… She has love and friendship and loyalty. She lives in a rundown bakery attic. Her working-class parents can barely make ends meet while I’m filthy rich and live in the finest hotel in France. She has none of the advantages I have, but she’s loved, and she’s talented, and she’s…” Chloé trailed off.

“And you’re not?” Jean asked.

“Not like her,” Chloé said. She brought her knees to her chest.

“You may not have this young lady’s talents,” Jean said. “However, you have your own set of skills. Skills that no one in Paris can match, if I dare say so.”

Chloé raised an eyebrow. “Name one.”

“You’re focused,” Jean said. “Moreso than anyone I’ve ever met. More than even your mother ever could hope to be. And you’re loyal. Even if you don’t act like it, your resolve and will is unmatched.” He turned to her. “I never told you, but… I was coming out to the balcony the day you were akumatized.”

Chloé snorted. “Which time? You’ll have to narrow it down.”

“The time you rejected it,” Jean said.

Chloé stiffened. “Oh.”

“Chloé,” Jean said as he knelt down beside her. “No one has ever rejected an akuma. You did it with nothing more than the steel in your heart. So what if you’re not talented in the way that Marinette is?”

“I never said it was Marinette,” Chloé snapped.

Jean shrugged. “It’s late, and I’m not in the mood for subterfuge. Fine, some other girl you hate who lives above a bakery. The point is, you’re angry you don’t have what she has? Big deal. She should be jealous of who you are.”

“I’m a spoiled bitch and a monster,” Chloé said with a sigh. “You know it, I know it. All of Paris knows it.”

Jean shook his head. “If that were true, then you wouldn’t have been chosen to be a hero.”

“I wasn’t,” Chloé said. “I found the Bee miraculous.”

“And when it was given back to you?”

Chloé felt her reply die on her tongue.

“Chloé,” Jean said. “You’re so much more than what you think you are.”

Chloé let out a long, uneven breath. In a whisper, she asked, “Then why doesn’t she love me?”

Jean tensed. He knew exactly who Chloé was talking about.

“May I speak frankly?” Jean asked. “As in, what I’m about to say would easily result in getting me fired, frankly?”

Chloé wiped her eyes as she looked at Jean. “Um, sure?”

Jean cleared his throat. “Your mother is… Complex. I’ve known her since before you were born, and I’ve seen her at her best and worst. She’s a woman of singular focus, which has brought her great fame and fortune. Still” Jean sighed. “That singular focus means that whatever she isn’t obsessing upon just ceases to exist. Take your father, for example. He was nothing to her until he was everything, and now?”

“Now, she’s gone again,” Chloé said.

Jean nodded. “Take this as you will, but I believe she does love you. She loves him, too, when he’s right in front of her. Just… I don’t know that she’s good with people. Any people. Even her own family.”

“You’re being really kind,” Chloé said. “You know I won’t tell her any of this, right? You can say she’s a monster.”

“I would if it were true,” Jean said. “She’s just… She’s not good at being a good person. She has her gift with fashion, that much is true, but aside from that? Well… Sometimes a lack of understanding can make a person rough, unapproachable, even hateful. In her case, she learned a long time ago to weaponize her focus. When she turns that singular focus on a person and uses it to tear them down…” Jean shuddered. “She’s capable of more hurt and suffering than Hawkmoth will ever be.”

“Why does she do that?” Chloé asked. “Why does she do it to me?”

Jean put his hand on Chloé’s shoulder. “Dear Miss, she does it to everyone. In this, you are not special. She never learned how to connect, so to her, tearing people down is what she’s supposed to do. It’s her way of just being.”

“She’s hateful,” Chloé said. “She’s just hateful. “She sniffed. “But she’s talented. Like you said, she at least she has the fashion thing going for her. That’s still more than me.”

“Yes, but, so what? She can match some colors. So can an app on my phone. You,” he pointed at Chloé, “Are more than she will ever be. You, well, you deserved better than her, but Chloé… Don’t let her hate turn you into another version of her. Don’t be her daughter. Be _you_.”

Chloé stared at Jean in silence for several moments.

She sniffed and wiped her nose. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” she managed.

Jean shrugged and stood. He straightened his suit and nodded to the wide-eyed girl. “It’s all true. You just need to prove it to yourself.”

“And how do I do that?” Chloé asked.

“Well, if I were you?” Jean asked as he picked up the nearly empty chocolate shake cup from its table. “I would start by going to this mystery bakery girl and clearing the air.”

Chloé thought on that as Jean headed for the door.

“Miss Chloé?” Jean called out. “Do consider it, if nothing else.”

Chloé didn’t reply as Jean left her to her thoughts.

***

The next morning, as Marinette made her way to her seat, she tuned out the small group of girls that were surrounding Lila as the Italian student went on about her latest modeling shoot with Adrien. While normally something like that would have sent Marinette over the edge, she was frankly too numb to the exchange student to even muster up an ounce of caring.

Meanwhile, Chloé watched Marinette and fumed. It was obvious that Adrien hadn’t made his move yet, and judging from the nervous, hapless expression on his face, he wasn’t about to any time soon. Chloé’s memories were filled to the brim with moments where Adrien had stood up for her without even blinking, but he had never in her living memory been good at acting in his own best interests.

 _‘Of course not,’_ her brain said to her. _‘You’ve always been there to do it for him.’_

“Oh yeah,” Chloé said to herself. “Huh.”

She looked to Adrien, to Marinette, and then to Ms. Bustier who was getting ready to get the day underway.

The moment she locked eyes with Caline, Chloé mouthed, _‘I’m sorry.’_

Caline blinked in confusion before looking to Adrien and Marinette. She looked back to Chloé with wide eyes. “Oh no,” Caline muttered.

Chloé packed her items back into her bag, secured her phone, and leaned over to whisper to Sabrina. “Hey, can you get notes for me today?”

“Um, of course, Chloé,” Sabrina said. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, but not for much longer,” Chloé said. She winked at Sabrina. “Enjoy the show.”

“What?” Was all Sabrina could get out before Chloé cleared her throat, rolled her neck to loosen up a bit, and hurled her history textbook square at Adrien’s head.

Being Chat Noir had done Adrien some favors in the reflexes department. The confused blonde yelped and dodged just in time. Unfortunately, Nino, who had been sitting right beside him, wasn’t quite as nimble and took the hit square to the face. He rolled back in his seat and collapsed in a small explosion of papers as Chloé jumped up and cried out, “YOU BASTARD!”

“Chloé!” Caline sputtered. The class ground to a halt as every eye turned to the fuming blonde. She was hyperventilating and tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. Both Caline and Sabrina noted that she had been fine a mere ten seconds ago.

“Oh, my God,” Lila said, taking out her phone to film the show. “What a way to start the day.”

“Chloé?” Adrien asked, still crouched in case there were more books. “Is something wrong?”

“Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG? You tell me! I thought you and I had something special, but apparently not!”

“Chloé!” Caline snapped. “You’re being disruptive! Throwing things and yelling in class is completely out of line!”

Chloé turned to Caline and loudly sniffed as she gasped for breath. “Well then, maybe stupid Mr. Agreste shouldn’t save his stupid love confessional to stupid Dupain-Cheng to our stupid shared Google drive!” She held up her phone for emphasis.

“What?” A confused Adrien asked.

“ _What_?!” A shocked Lila cried out.

“…What?” Marinette quietly gasped.

Chloé turned to Adrien, who was admittedly all shades of confused, and continued. “I saw your little love letter to that, that baker brat! Seriously? _She’s_ the most beautiful, incredible, wonderful person you’ve ever known? _She’s_ the one you’ve been secretly pining for? _She’s_ the one who stole your stupid heart?! Fine! Go make out with _her_ in her stupid rat-infested bakery for all I care! Read _her_ all those stupid, mushy love poems you wrote! Going on about her stupid bluebell eyes… I oughta give you a freaking _black_ eye! I’m done with you!”

Marinette had stopped functioning and was half-sliding out of her seat. All around the classroom, people were gasping, muttering, bouncing up and down, and exchanging bet money.

“Chloé, that’s enough!” Caline shouted. She pointed at the door. “Hallway! Now, young lady!”

Chloé snatched her bag and stormed for the door. She looked to Adrien and Marinette as she walked by. Adrien looked embarrassed and confused, while Marinette had a blank expression and was redder than an apple. Seriously, the girl’s mouth was moving up and down and she was actually shaking in her seat.

Chloé turned her nose up and let out a loud ‘humph’ as she walked out, slamming the door behind her for good measure.

The second she was in the hallway, she let out a sigh and smiled to herself. “Well, that was easy,” she muttered.

A moment later, Caline stormed out after her. As soon as the door closed, Chloé hung her head. “Sorry, Ms. Bustier. I’ll take my detention without complaint.” She looked to the classroom door and smirked. “But, for the record? It was totally worth it.”

Caline crossed her arms and considered the girl in front of her for a moment. Finally, she closed her eyes and put a hand to her forehead. “Look, just go work in the library for the rest of the day, alright? I’m not even going to try to explain all this to Principal Damocles. I’m guessing Sabrina is taking notes for you?”

Chloé blinked in surprise. “Um, wow. You’re cooler about this than I figured you’d be.”

Caline shrugged. “Meh. I wish I could be angrier with you, but personally I’ve been waiting for one of them to pull the trigger for months. If that little outburst doesn’t do it, I don’t know what will.” She smoothed her jacket and shot Chloé a look. “I’m going to go refill my cocoa and then resume class. That should give them time to talk things out.”

“Really?” Chloé asked.

“Look for yourself,” Caline said as she gestured to the small window in the door. “The girls were already squealing the second you were out the door. I think Rose was about to burst into flames.” She glared at Chloé. “Next time, though? Don’t throw things. Poor Nino can only take so much abuse.”

Chloé nodded. “That’s fair,” she said as she hefted her bag. “I don’t like to use the same tactic twice, anyway.”

Caline watched as Chloé sauntered down the hall towards the library. The blonde was taking her time and whistling a tune as she strolled. Caline just shook her head. She glanced through the window of her room to assess the situation. The girls were grouped together in a huddle and constantly watching the corner of the room, where a red Adrien was nervously grinning and talking to an even redder Marinette. Both were smiling and chuckling. Most of the guys were texting, Nathaniel was recording on his phone, Alya was checking on a dazed Nino, Lila was fuming in her seat…

“About what I expected,” Caline said. “Credit where credit’s due; the girl gets results.”

Content that the situation was resolving itself, Caline took the long way to the teacher’s lounge to refill her mug.

***

Inside the classroom, things were, well… Things were a bit nuts.

“Omygod!” Rose was saying over and over as she fanned herself with her hands. “OmygodomygodomyGOD! That was amazing! Look at them!” She was pointing at Adrien and Marinette as she bounced in her seat. She grabbed Juleka’s hand and squeezed it. “Looooooook at them!”

“I see them,” Juleka said, smiling.

Alix grumbled and handed Kim ten Euros. “Stupid Chloé,” she muttered.

Lila was already getting out of her seat. “Adrien? I am so sorry that horrible Chloé did that. Are you…?”

Mylene gently grabbed her arm. “Um, maybe let them talk for a minute? I think they have some things to sort out?”

Lila shrugged her off, but then Sabrina appeared beside Mylene. “I agree,” she said. “Hey, Lila? Did you see the Ladyblog last night? Did you have anything to do with Ladybug capturing that akuma?”

Lila’s eyes danced back and forth between Sabrina and Adrien as she started to sweat. Her need to secure Adrien from Marinette was warring with her need to sound awesome, and her psyche couldn’t handle the pressure of having to choose.

“Oh wow!” Rose said from behind her. “You helped battle an akuma? Can you tell us about it?”

Lila deflated. “Dammit,” she muttered as she spun around, all smiles. “Sure! It was so intense, let me tell you. If I hadn’t been there, well, heaven only knows what would have happened!”

“Ooooh!” The girls cooed as Sabrina shot Adrien and Marinette a small smile.

“You’re welcome,” she whispered.

Meanwhile…

“So,” Adrien said, his hand behind his head as he flashed a large, goofy grin.

“So,” Marinette said, her hands clasped firmly in front of her as she rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet. “You, um, you wanted to ask me something?”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Adrien said. “That wasn’t, I mean, I didn’t want, I mean, I _did_ want to ask you, but not like, I…”

Marinette giggled. “I think I get it. So, um, would you like to ask me something now?”

“Uh, yeah,” Adrien said, blushing. “Um, so, if what just happened didn’t put you off, would you, um, would you like to, well…” Adrien felt his throat start to lock up.

“Oh, good lord. SHE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE DINNER WITH YOU!” Alya yelled. She was cradling a dazed Nino and grinning like an idiot.

Adrien jumped a little and looked to Marinette. “Um, really?”

Marinette covered her mouth and squealed a bit. She nodded. “Uh, yeah. Yes! Yes, I would.”

“SHE’D LOVE TO SEE A MOVIE, TOO!” Juleka yelled.

“TAKE HER TO THE CINEMA!” Rose chimed in.

“SHE LIKES FLOWERS! BRING HER PRETTY FLOWERS!” Kim hollered.

“AND COMPLIMENT HER OUTFIT! SHE PROBABLY MADE IT AND IT’LL BE AWESOME!” Nathaniel yelled from the back of the room.

“THERE’S A 99% CHANCE SHE’LL WANT TO GO FOR A WALK AFTERWARDS!” Max cried out.

“TELL HER SHE HAS NICE HAIR,” Marc offered.

“TAKE HER FOR ICE CREAM!” Mylene cried out.

“ICE CREAM IS GOOD,” Ivan joined in.

“AND THEN SMOOCH THE CRAP OUT OF HER!” Alix finished. The class looked at her, but she gestured to Marinette and said, “What? She’s not gonna say no.”

The class nodded as they murmured their agreement.

Adrien, now quite red, looked to Marinette and said, “Um, so about what they all said, I…”

“Allofthatwouldbefine.”

Adrien blinked. “Um, so, okay then.”

Sabrina drifted to Adrien’s side, her smartphone out. “Chloé gave me access to your Google account. You have two tickets for tonight at the cinema to see _Love Knife 6: Knives in Space_. You’re five rows back.”

Adrien let out a nervous laugh. He reached out and after pausing a moment, he gently took Marinette’s hand. Behind them, there was a collective scream from half the class. “Um, so it’s a date?”

“Iiiit’s a date!” Marinette said. “Yes! A date. Um, good job. On asking. Asking me out. That was some good asking.”

Not knowing what else to do, she started shaking his hand.

Not knowing how else to respond, he shook back. “I’ll be by around five?”

“Five is, um, after four!” Marinette chirped.

“She means that’s fine,” Sabrina offered.

“Ah,” Adrien said as he smiled at Marinette. “Cool.” He headed back to his seat but kept glancing back at her and smiling.

“Yeah,” Marinette said, her legs wobbling. “Cooooooool.”

Caline entered the classroom to see Marinette still shaking and occasionally giggling in the corner, Adrien being patted on the back and shoulders by Kim, Max, and a banged-up Nino, and most of the girls huddled together frantically chattering.

“Huh,” Caline said as she took a sip from a mug with _My Ranch, My Rules_ printed along the side. “Alya, could you please escort Nino to the nurse? That looks worse than I thought. Now, if someone could kindly collet Marinette, I believe we have a lesson to attend to?”

“On it,” Alix said as she stood up. She wrapped her arm around Marinette and shuffled the rumpled pile of hormones back to her seat.


	5. The Queen of Paris

That afternoon, once school had let out and things had died down, Chloé was walking back to her hotel. She could have used a driver, but it was a pleasant day, and she wanted to catch up on what had happened with Sabrina.

“…And then they came back to their seats all red and embarrassed. It was adorable, and kind of creepy. Marinette kept mumbling and I don’t think she blinked for close to an hour, but they were both smiling all day long. I can’t believe they’re finally going on a date tonight!”

Chloé smiled to herself. “Of course they are. My plans always work, 100% guaranteed.”

Sabrina shot her some side-eye. “Sure,” was all she said in return.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe asked.

“What?”

“You gave me a look.”

Sabrina shuffled her feet as they walked. “Lila nearly derailed your plan.”

Chloe snorted. “Of _course_ she did.”

“I’m serious,” Sabrina said. “If I hadn’t interfered, she would have been crawling all over Adrien.”

“But you _did_ interfere,” Chloe countered.

“You can’t just assume that things will always work out, you know,” Sabrina said. She adjusted her bag strap and picked up her pace a bit.

“I don’t have to assume anything. I have you,” Chloe pointed out. “I knew you’d figure out what was going on and keep everything on track. You’re great at that.” She flipped her hair and smiled.

Sabrina slowed and blushed. “Um, th… Thank you?”

“Hey!” A voice called out from behind them. They turned to see Alya and Nino heading towards them.

Correction; Alya was dragging Nino towards them.

Alya looked visibly angry while Nino was sporting his usual, carefree smile. Granted, he had a black eye to go with it, but still. Classic Nino.

Chloé crossed her arms and stared down the angry redhead with the smuggest smirk she could manage. “Looking for an exclusive hero interview for your little blog?” Chloé asked.

Alya marched right up to Chloé and got within an inch of her face. “You’ve got some nerve acting like that in class. Nino could have been seriously hurt!”

Chloé looked to Nino, who smiled and waved. “It’s cool, dudette,” he said. “It’s just a black eye. I’ll be fine.”

Chloé looked back to Alya. “He’ll be fine.”

“And what was that whole outburst about?” Alya seethed. “Yesterday, I spoke with Adrien at length about how much Marinette secretly loved him already! He was going to ask her out! You just ruined all my, erm, his careful planning!”

“I know,” Chloé said in a disinterested tone. “He texted me last night. Also? He was gonna waffle.”

Alya sputtered. “So, what? You hurt Nino while pretending to be mad?”

“Well, yeah?” Chloé said. “I mean, it’s his fault for not ducking. He knows what I’m about.”

Nino laughed and nodded. “Yeah, she does have a point.”

“Stay out of this,” Alya snapped. She looked back to Chloé. “You think you can just use and hurt people all day long, like this is all some joke to you? You’re hurting people!”

“Um, you’re repeating yourself,” Chloé pointed out. “Aren’t journalists supposed to be better about that?”

“We’re not things for your amusement!”

Chloé turned away and laughed. She glanced over her shoulder and said, “Of course you are. Honey, I’m rich. If I want to see you dance, all I have to do is crank my organ and watch you go. Besides, I honestly don’t see what your deal is. Adrien is going to date Dupain-Cheng and everyone is happy.” Chloé paused and turned. “Unless _that’s_ what you’re really upset about?”

Alya blinked, confused. “What?”

“Please,” Chloé said, leaning in. “You’ve been trying and failing to hook those two up for how long? And here I come and do your job in, what, a day? It’s no wonder your upset. It must hurt to be upstaged that hard, especially in front of your so-called friend.”

Alya sputtered in a rage. “So-called… What the Hell, Chloé? What are you even talking about?”

Chloé looked her up and down before letting out a small snort. “Please. How fast did you spring to Dupain-Cheng’s aid when Lila had her booted to the back of the room?”

“Um, Chloé,” Sabrina said, tugging her arm.

Chloé shrugged her off. She was on a roll, and admittedly, she had never cared much for Alya. “You’re no friend, you’re a follower. I suppose that’s good to know, though. I’ll keep it in mind the next time I need my boots licked.”

“Chloé!” Sabrina said, her voice now urgent.

“You _monster_!” Alya cried out. “You don’t know what you’re talking about! I’ve always had Mari’s back! Always!”

“Stabbing someone in the back isn’t the same as having it. Believe me, I would know.” Chloé said as she crossed her arms.

“CHLOÉ!” Sabrina cried out.

They all looked up just in time to see a butterfly land on Alya’s phone.

“Oh,” Chloé said, her eyes going wide. “Too much?”

“Too much!” Sabrina said as she grabbed Chloé’s arm and dragged her down the street. Seconds later, the akuma washed over Alya and transformed her into Lady Wi-Fi.

Sabrina and Chloé ducked into a department store right as the transformation took place. Chloé desperately hoped that the akuma hadn’t seen where they’d run off to, but she wasn’t counting herself lucky.

“You just couldn’t stop when you were ahead, could you?” Sabrina said as they raced through the women’s section. They dodged shoppers and bolted for the escalators as a commotion could be heard from the front of the store.

“I was on a roll!” Chloé said as they sprinted up the moving staircase. They found themselves in the bedding department. “Come on,” Chloé said. “There’s a café through the back that connects to a mall. We can get away through there.”

“And then what?” Sabrina asked.

“And then we wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to clean this up,” Chloé said as they ran through the café.

“You mean we wait for them to clean up your mess!” Sabrina yelled. She ground to a halt and stomped her foot.

Chloé skidded to a stop a few steps ahead of her and spun around. “What are you doing?” Chloé panted. “She’s coming, and I don’t feel like being frozen today.”

“Then maybe you should have thought of that before you got in her face?” Sabrina asked. Chloé winced at the edge in her friend’s voice.

“I mean, she got in mine first, so…” Chloé managed.

Sabrina threw her hands up in exasperation. “Seriously? Every time, Chloé. Every single time you decide you need to one-up someone, _this happens_.” She gestured towards the escalators.

Chloé shrugged and looked away, slightly embarrassed. “Look, if little-miss-crappy-friend can’t keep her emotions in check, I don’t see why I should bother with…”

“You’re acting like your mother!” Sabrina screamed.

Chloé stopped dead. “What did you just say to me?” She whispered.

Sabrina was panting with rage. She pushed her glasses back up her face and growled at the stuttering blonde. “You heard me. You’re acting just like your mother. I thought you told me you didn’t want to be like her. That you were _scared_ of being like her!”

Chloé looked around, clearly not comfortable talking about this in public. “Sabrina? Can we please not talk about this here?”

“No!” Sabrina shouted. “Because you don’t seem to see it unless it’s right in front of you. Well guess what? Now? _It’s right in front of you_! This garbage-person you act like is hurting people, and you enjoy it! That’s what _she_ does! Can’t you see that?”

Chloé hugged herself and turned away from Sabrina. “That’s not… I wasn’t… I just…”

“You’re better than her,” Sabrina said in a quieter voice. “I know you are. I’ve seen it, and I’ve seen how much she hurts you. I… I respect you so, _so_ much, Chloé. Do you really want to be her? For real?”

Chloé felt herself starting to tear up. “I don’t…” She looked to Sabrina, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. “I wasn’t trying to.”

Sabrina’s face softened, but then her eyes went wide as she was frozen in a flash of light. Chloé fell backwards and scrambled away as Lady Wi-Fi stepped out from behind her and lazily strolled towards the panicked blonde.

“So, you couldn’t even manage escaping me without tearing into your little friend? That’s pathetic,” Lady Wi-Fi said, “but very you. Brava.” For emphasis, she mock-clapped.

“It’s not like that,” Chloé said. She frantically looked around for something, _anything_ that would help. She was in a café, and the patrons had evacuated the moment the akuma alert went off on their phones. All that was left were steaming cups of coffee and half-eaten pastries.

To be fair, the screaming coming from the first floor had also served as a tip-off. I mean, would _you_ stick around?

“Isn’t it?” Lady Wi-Fi asked, her smile now gone. “You use and hurt everyone, even her!” She pointed to the frozen Sabrina. “I wonder,” Lady Wi-Fi said as she eyed Chloé. “What if someone treated you as poorly as you treated everyone else? What if someone talked down to you, said horrible things to you, called you names and treated you like dirt! I wonder what that would feel like?”

“Probably like the last time I went to lunch with my mom,” Chloé said as she grabbed an abandoned mocha and flung it at Lady Wi-Fi’s phone.

Lady Wi-Fi screamed and recoiled as her phone was doused. The device fizzled in her hand as the akuma panicked. “No, no, NO! Maybe I can find some rice. Does rice work on magic phones?” She looked up at the purple butterfly that had appeared over her face. “Hawkmoth! Does rice work on magic phones? Yes, this is a real emergency! I… I’ll get them when they get here, alright? I just need… How can you not know? I… Don’t you put me on hold!”

The butterfly went away.

Lady Wi-Fi cringed as she looked back to Chloé. “Do you have any ri…”

That was all she got out before Chloé reared back and punched her in the face as hard as she could. Lady Wi-Fi stumbled backwards and dropped her phone as she crashed into a table, bonked her head on the edge, and passed out cold. Chloé charged forward and stomped on the magic phone with her heel, shattering the screen. A moment later, a purple butterfly drifted out.

Chloé looked around. There was nothing to contain it, and Ladybug wasn’t there, yet.

She looked to the butterfly and sighed. “Dammit,” she said as she took her sunglasses off the top of her head and held them out. The butterfly flowed into them and Chloé took a deep breath.

“Miracle Queen,” the voice echoed through Chloé’s head. Chloé gasped as the purple butterfly outline glowed in front of her. She could feel the akuma desperately trying to flow through her, reaching into her mind and massaging it, loosening it, waiting for Chloé to relax and let it in. “Ladybug took everything from you. She stripped you of your powers and your title. You deserve to be a hero, the finest in Paris!”

Chloé steadied herself and glared back at the butterfly. “No thanks. I’ll pass.”

The butterfly faltered. “This power would make you stronger than all the miraculous holders in Paris! You could have your bee miraculous back! You would be in charge!”

Chloé chuckled. “You silly, sad little man. I’m already in charge. Don’t you know who I am?”

The butterfly flickered. “But, okay, I don’t... You don’t understand. This power is completely at your disposal. Take it and reclaim what’s rightfully yours! Reclaim your miraculous and be a hero again, Chloé Bourgeois!”

“No!” Chloé yelled back. “You’re right, I _am_ Chloé Bourgeois! I am the Queen bitch of Paris, and I will not be controlled by someone as pathetic and useless, utterly USELESS as you! I don’t need a miraculous to be who I am, because who I am is more than you will ever be, you sad, stupid, emotionally crippled coward!” She glared and smirked. “Now, let go of your akuma. We’re done for today.”

She swallowed as the sweat started to bead along her forehead. She did her best to keep her voice steady, but it was getting hard. The push from the akuma was strong, and despite what she was saying, she did want it. She wanted the power, her miraculous, all of it. She wanted it so _bad_ …

Chloé bit back her tears and smiled instead. “Seriously. Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said let the akuma go. You’re not getting the satisfaction.”

“You think you can stop me?” Hawkmoth asked.

“I _am_ stopping you, loser.” Chloé’s heart was going a mile a minute, but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She laughed and said, “Take your time. I’ve got all day.”

The butterfly outlined glowed brightly for several seconds, but Chloé didn’t even blink. Finally, the outline flickered on and off, and Chloé thought she heard what sounded like an exasperated sigh as the akuma fluttered out of her glasses and turned back to white. She watched it go and slumped into an empty chair just as Ladybug and Chat Noir charged into the café.

Ladybug looked in confusion from a passed-out Lady Wi-Fi, to Chloé, to the white butterfly.

“What happened?” Ladybug asked, confused.

“I happened,” Chloé said, exhausted.

“How did you purify the akuma?” Ladybug asked.

Chloé shrugged and let out a tired laugh. “Simple. I’m Chloé Bourgeois.”

***

That night, Chloé sat huddled in a pillow fort on her couch watching old movies and eating ice cream. She was enjoying a terrible space movie about aliens coming out of puddles of slime and attacking a space station when her phone rang.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?” Chloé said in her best bored voice.

“And hello to you, too,” Adrien said back. “Are you okay? I heard something happened at the mall today.”

Chloé shrugged, even though he couldn’t see her. “Eh. It was an akuma. I took care of it. No biggie.”

“Chloé, you could have been hurt,” Adrien chastised.

“Pbbbt,” Chloé stuck her tongue out. “Please. The only person who was hurt was little miss reporter when I laid her out cold.” She took a satisfying bite of chocolate ice cream that was half-melted in her oversized bowl. “I’m not gonna lie. Punching her made my damn week. Soooo, how did the date go? Did my little show do the job?”

Adrien let out what Chloé knew as his nervous laugh. “It, um, it went great. Marinette and I went to a movie and then grabbed some ice cream. Did you know she had a crush on me?”

Chloé let out a long sigh. “No idea,” she deadpanned.

“It’s true!” Adrien said, oblivious. “We really had a great time. In fact, we’re going out again this weekend!”

“Did you kiss her?” Chloé asked, smiling.

There was the sound of shuffling on the line. “That’s not… I don’t think that’s anyone’s business.”

“Well, that’s a yes. Nice job, Romeo,” she said. “God, I can actually hear you blush over the phone. Did you know that? How do you even do that?”

“Aw, come on, Clo,” Adrien said. “Stop it.”

“And how’s your dad?”

“Well, that’s the funny thing,” Adrien said. “You were right. The moment I blew off our dinner and told Nathalie I was going out with a girl instead, he suddenly cleared his calendar and started texting me like crazy. We’re having dinner tomorrow!”

“Amazing. It’s like I knew what I was talking about,” Chloé said. Her eyes drifted to the screen. The monsters were temporarily contained behind a metal door, but a scientist was begging to go back for his notes.

“Anyway,” Adrien said. “Thank you, Chloé. I don’t know that any of this would have happened without your help.”

“Humph,” Chloé said as she leaned back into her pillows. “That’s me, the unsung hero of Paris. Now, I was in the middle of something extremely important when you called. If you don’t mind?”

“Hey,” Adrien said. “I mean it. You’re better than you give yourself credit for. You know, you’ve always been my hero, with or without a miraculous.”

“I know,” she said, biting back the sting she felt in her throat. “It’s one of my many shining qualities.”

“Oh hey, speaking of things to do tonight, did you know _The Green Slime_ is on channel 27 right now?” Adrien asked. “Remember when we would watch that on sleepover nights?”

“Goodnight Adrien,” Chloé said as she hung up the phone. She took another bite of ice cream and shook her head. “Don’t open the door. You know what’s gonna… Aaaannnnnd he’s dead.” She got comfy and smiled. “I love this movie.”

Chloé focused on the terrible movie in front of her and not on the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks from the praise Adrien had just given her.

At least, she tried to. I mean, the knocking at her patio door _was_ getting really distracting.

Chloé let out a small groan as she set her bowl to the side and climbed out of her fort. She wasn’t in the mood to people anymore, not after the akuma. She had put on a brave face for everyone, but that didn’t change the fact that she had locked herself in the bathroom and sobbed for twenty minutes straight when she had gotten home.

Chloé…

No, stop that. I see you going to the comment section. That wasn’t a typo. People is also a verb nowadays. Look, I’m not sure when you’re reading this, but we just went through a three-month global lockdown and dealing with others directly has become a taxing thing, alright? It’s something that just _drains_ you. Honestly? I’m with Chloé on this. Like, seriously, as I edit and re-read this, it’s really late and I’ve had a helluva day with clients and work and a pillow fort sounds like the greatest thing on the planet, and _The Green Slime_ is actually for real on YouTube and there’s some ice cream in the fridge, and… And this fic is never going to get finished. Okay. Focus. Sorry about that. We’re back.

Chloé climbed out of her fort and shuffled to the sliding door to find a red and black visitor waiting for her.

She slid open the glass and let out the loudest sigh she could muster. “What now? Here to guilt me over the reporter getting akumatized?”

Ladybug blinked in confusion. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. No one’s ever been able to purify an akuma on their own before, let alone reject them flat-out. I was just worried about you.”

Chloé crossed her arms and smirked. “Shows what you know, then. I’ve done it twice now.”

Ladybug’s mouth fell open. “Twice? I… Chloé, that’s amazing!”

Chloé flipped her hair and smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

Ladybug shuffled her feet and bit her lip. Chloé raised an eyebrow at that, as seeing her former hero show anything other than confidence was unsettling to her.

“Look,” Ladybug said. “I can’t give you the Bee miraculous back. Not… Not after what you did. Not yet, anyway.”

Chloé stiffened. A thousand bite-backs were on her tongue.

“But if you need me? Us? If you need help… I still believe in you, Chloé. We’re here for you, and I’m proud of what you did today.”

“Please. You didn’t do anything except show up late. And… You’re proud of me? You come here unannounced to tell me you’re _proud_ of me? You? _You stripped everything from me!_ ” She leaned in and glared at Ladybug. “I was finally, FINALLY something better than my mother and you ripped it from me! You humiliated me and left me behind, and _I still did the right thing!_ ” Chloé felt her voice cracking as she started to cry. “You told me I wasn’t a hero. You stand here and tell me I’m not good enough, when I’m the one out there doing _your_ job!”

“Chloé,” Ladybug said. She reached out for her, but Chloé jerked back.

Chloé wiped her face and growled, “I _this_ close to taking that purple freak up on his offer. Next time? Maybe I won’t feel so heroic, and then we’ll see how _proud_ you are.”

Ladybug didn’t back down, but she didn’t glare back. Instead, she met Chloé’s stare and said, “I get it. We don’t have to be friends, but I just wanted to let you know that…”

“Just get out of here,” Chloé said, turning. “If you’re not here to give me my miraculous back, then quit teasing me and go. I’ve had a long day.”

Ladybug tensed, but then tossed her yoyo and launched off the hotel patio. Chloé waited until she was gone before she wrapped back up in her fort and wiped the hot mess of tears from her cheeks.

“I’ll show her who’s the best,” she said to herself. “I show her who I am. Tomorrow… I’ll show them _all_.”

***

The next morning, Chloé arrived somewhat early to class. She stood outside the door and readied herself.

“Do I want to do this?” She asked herself.

She thought about what Ladybug had told her. What Adrien and Jean and Sabrina had said to her.

She thought about who she was.

“I can do this,” she said as she opened the door.

The classroom was two-thirds of the way full, and multiple sets of eyes glanced up to see Chloé enter. She was carrying a drink holder loaded with six steaming cups in her hands. She stopped at Caline’s desk and slid one out, placing it in front of the surprised teacher. Caline glanced up from her morning news websites on her laptop and blinked. “Thank you, Chloé. This is very considerate of you.”

“Meh,” Chloé said as she turned and walked to Adrien’s seat. The young model looked up from his phone and smiled.

“Morning, Chloé,” Adrien said.

“It is too early for you to be this chipper,” Chloé grumbled as she handed him his drink. “Three sugars, light cream.”

“Thanks!” Adrien took a sip.

Chloé glanced up at Marinette, who was watching her with eyes the size of dinner plates. “So, Adrikins, you busy tonight, or are you still dining with daddy?”

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Um, actually, you know, father still wants to spend time with me, so…”

Chloé smirked. “And what about tomorrow? Show a girl a good time?”

Adrien shrank a bit in his seat. “I, um, promised to take Marinette out. Sorry?”

Chloé nodded. “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to take a raincheck.” Chloé smiled at him before she glanced to Nino.

“Is one of those for me?” Nino asked.

“No,” Chloé said. She glanced at his face. “Next time? Duck.”

Nino nodded. “Yeah. That was on me,” he said with a laugh.

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Dammit, quit being so approachable about things. Fine! I’m sorry I hit you. Ug! You can have this one.” He slid a drink out of her carrier and handed it to him. “It was mine, but I’ve lost my appetite. It’s cocoa. You drink that, right?”

Nino saluted her. “I do today. Thanks, dudette!”

“I’m not… Ugh, forget it. You’re welcome.” Growling, she turned around to face Marinette.

Marinette had been speaking with Alya, but both had paused as Chloé began being, well, nice. Marinette looked apprehensively at Chloé, while Alya just glared.

Chloé looked to both of them with a snide expression before she slid a cocoa out and placed it in front of Marinette. She glanced at Alya, let out a small sigh, and set a drink down for her as well.

“What’s this for?” Marinette asked, confused.

Chloé grumbled under her breath for a moment. She glanced down at Marinette and said, “Your bakery isn’t infested with rats. And your designs aren’t terrible.”

“Say what?” Marinette asked, confused.

Chloé glanced over to Lila, who was busy chatting up Rose and Juleka. “Look. We don’t have to like each other, but that doesn’t mean I need to… You’re dealing with enough from… Okay, this is harder than I thought. Just take the damn drink.”

Marinette smiled, understanding. “Thanks, Chloé. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Chloé raised a questioning eyebrow.

Marinette cringed and gestured to Adrien. “You know, with, um, me and...?”

“Whatever,” Chloé said as she turned away. “He’s your problem, not mine.” She started to walk back to her seat, but then she stopped and glared over her shoulder. “But if you hurt him, I’ll break you worse than Lila ever could.”

Marinette gulped and nodded as Alya snapped, “So, what? A coffee makes up for you getting me akumatized yesterday? Don’t you think someone is owed an apology?”

Chloé glanced back and casually dusted off her fist. “No need. I forgive you for bruising my knuckles,” she said as she walked back to her desk.

Alya sat and fumed. Marinette put her hand on her friend’s arm and said, “she’s trying. Let it go, okay? This is, like, her version of making up?”

Alya shot a glare towards Chloé as she sipped her drink.

“What was that all about?” Sabrina asked as Chloé handed her the last drink in the carrier.

“You were right,” Chloé said as she sat down. “I’m not… I’m not her. I’m not going to _be_ her.” She turned to face Sabrina. “I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks about me. I care about you,” she nodded to Caline, who was quickly organizing her notes, “and her, and a few others, and that’s it. I don’t ever want to make you think that, that I think of you like…” Chloé swallowed. “Like _she_ does of me.”

Sabrina felt herself tearing up. “I would never…! Oh, Chloé! You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for!” She went in for a hug, but Chloé gently pushed her back.

“Yeah, I know,” Chloé said as she started getting her notebook out. “So, where are my notes from yesterday?”

“Right here!” Sabrina chirped as she handed them to her. Chloé noticed they were color-coded.

Sabrina only barely heard the “thank you,” that Chloé muttered, but she did hear it, nonetheless.

Chloé looked around the classroom and settled in for a long day of tuning out. She may not have had her superpowers, and she may not have been talented at sewing or baking or friendships like Marinette, but she had her own gifts, and such as they were, they were hers.

She smiled.

 _‘I’ll show them all. I’m the queen, no matter what.’_ She thought to herself.

And for the first time since that terrible day she lost her powers and the trust of her friends, Chloé felt good about herself.

_‘I’ll be a hero my way, and when I am? They’ll see me. Not my mom. Me.’_

And before you ask, of _course_ she knew she was a hero.

She was Chloé Bourgeois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I was initially set to take a break, and then I started this as a prompt that just blew up. I originally did this as one massive story, but I’m so glad I spaced it out. It let me add a lot to it. For example, the entire Mari and Adrien classroom scene wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t taken my time.
> 
> Anyway, I just hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks again!


End file.
